1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of magnetic buckle, more particularly relates to a structure of magnetic buckle comprising a male and a female buckle, wherein the male buckle is aligned with the female buckle when the male buckle is positioned opposite to the female buckle by a magnetic attraction and the male buckle can be promptly inserted into the space of the female buckle under the influence of the magnetic attraction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional way of securing two ends of a belt together is accomplished by using a buckle. Typically a buckle of a belt comprises a male buckle and a female buckle for securing, for example, a bag, a shoe or a suitcase and the like. Referring to FIGS. 7 and 8 shows a structure of conventional buckle B comprising a male buckle B1 having a resilient arm B11 laterally positioned on each side, and an alignment arm B12 is positioned in between the two resilient arms B11. The female buckle B2 comprises an opening B21 having a track B211 disposed in an inner portion for guiding the resilient arms B11 and the alignment arm B12 of the male buckle B1 for positioning the male buckle B1 into the opening B21 of the female buckle B2 when the male buckle B1 is pushed into the female buckle B2. After the male buckle B1 is engaged into the female buckle B2, buckling blocks B13 formed at the distal end of the resilient arms B11 fit into the side openings B22 that are positioned on two sides of the female buckle B2. Further, a portion of the buckling block B13 that protrudes from the resilient arm B11 forms as a corner B14, which is for positioning the buckling block B13 to the side wall B221 of the side opening B22. The above-mentioned conventional buckle is substantially effective for buckling engagement, nevertheless, there are several drawbacks as described below:
1. The structure of the conventional buckle is not suitable for applying in smaller articles such as, for example, shoes, watches, belts, and alike. Typically, a user uses fingers to press the buckling blocks B13 of the male buckle B1 that are fitted inside the side openings B22 that are disposed on the two sides of the female buckle B2 in order to release the male buckle B1 from the female buckle B2. However, if the size of the conventional buckle B is made smaller, then space available around the buckle B for the user to use fingers for pressing the buckling blocks B13 of the male buckle B1 will also corresponding smaller, thus it would be very difficult for a user to use the fingers to press the buckling blocks B13 when the size of the male buckle B1 and female buckle B2 is made smaller for applying them in smaller articles such as shoes, watches, belts, and the like.
2. The design of the resilient arms B11 and the alignment arm B12 of the male buckle B1 of the conventional buckle B are extendedly protruded without any support, thus the male buckle B1 would easily hook other near articles while in unbuckled state. Besides, the resilient arms B11 and the alignment arm B12 of the male buckle B1 will get easily deformed or even broken due to excessive external force.
3. The design of the conventional buckle B structure is more complicated, a precise tolerance between the male buckle B1 and female buckle B2 for handling is required, thus it is more difficult to produce such conventional buckle B, and accordingly, the chances of producing flaw items is higher.
4. While pushing the male buckle B1 into the female buckle B2, there is higher possibility of misalignment if the user does not accurately fit the resilient arms B11 and the alignment arm B12 of the male buckle B1 into the openings B21 of the female B2. Thus this would cause difficulty and inconvenient for the user to repeat the action of buckling.